How Pokemon Came To Be
by SkylerLightingStrike
Summary: This is just a story about Kid and his powers, I've included a brief telling of Kid's encounter with the Thompson sisters too.


I own nothing.

* * *

Kid was called into the Death Room. His full name was Death the Kid, but everyone called him Kid for short. His short, black hair was carefully combed so that both sides were perfectly symmetrical. Except for one thing, he has three white stripes on the left side of his head, but not the right. Kid's clothes were pitch black, his silk coat had three white stripes where the sleeves met the body and four down the middle. The shirt underneath was white, but since the coat was always closed, you could only see it at the neckline and just past the jacket sleeves. He wore a skull around his neck where most would have a tie. Matching skull rings were on his middle finger on each hand.

There was a reason for his style; Kid's a Grim Reaper, just like his father, Lord Death. He had power no one else did because of that. His father had built this town and was the head of it. Most people think Grim Reapers are their enemy, but in this case, they were the protectors. If it wasn't for Lord Death, humanity would've been living in complete fear; the kishin would rule the world. Their power protected humans from danger. Lord Death started an academy, the DWMA, to train special people called weapons and meisters. Meisters were people who could sense soul wavelengths in a person still living. Weapons, as the title implies, are people who can transform into a certain weapon. And eventually, Kid would have to take over his father's position.

Kid opened the door; there were guillotines on the ceiling of the hallway. They never fell, they were just decorations. At the end of the hall, there was circular platform with a full-body mirror at the end. Surrounding the platform were crooked crosses that made it look like a cemetery. A man in a black robe stood in front of the mirror. A guy with red hair was on the ground, bleeding from his head.

"Um, Father, is this a bad time?" Kid asked.

"Hello, son," Lord Death said. "No, come in, come in."

"Is he alright?" Kid asked, looking at the man, who's name was Spirit.

"He'll be fine, don't worry about it." Death said.

"So, why'd you call me in here?" Kid asked

Death said. "I have an assignment for you, Kid. To help with your training, I want you to take this."

He handed him a red orb that was surrounded by light. It was a kishin egg soul.

"Use this soul to practice Soul Alteration, a power I'm sure you're familiar with." Death said.

"Yeah, I know, after all, that's how I was born." Kid said. "You used part of your own soul and changed it to create mine."

"Yes, yes." Death said. "And now you'll need to learn how to use this skill to help master your powers. Use this soul to practice this."

"Where'd it come from?"

"It's one I confiscated from my students as a punishment."

"I see."

Kid took the soul and slowly walked out of the Death Room, thinking on that. He was going to try to make it human again. He was worried. He knew from experience that if he made even a slight mistake, he could easily destroy Death City. Gallows Manor loomed over him. He took out a skull-shaped key and unlocked the door. Without saying a word to the servants, he went straight up to his study.

Like the rest of the house, the two sides mirrored each other exactly. Two closets on the right and left, a desk in the middle with bookshelves filling most of the space. He took some chemicals out of the right closet; you wouldn't believe some of the things he kept in there. He placed the chemicals and some beakers on the desk. He searched the shelves until he found what he needed. Kid spent the next three hours memorizing everything he'd need. He mixed the chemicals so they'd weaken the soul and make it easier to work with.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He raised his hands and focused his energy. The room filled with white light. Smoke began to fill the room. He stopped instantly. At that point, the smoke was so think you couldn't see two feet in front of you. All he could do was hold his breath and wait for the smoke to clear. Once he could see again, he was stunned by what he saw standing in front of him.

There was a small, rodent like thing. It was little more than a foot tall. Its fur was yellow, with black at the tips of its long, pointed ears. There were two brown stripes on its back and a tuff of brown fur right where its lighting bolt shaped tail met its body. Its cheeks had red disks. It had a small, pink nose, friendly smile, and black eyes with white pupils.

Kid gasped. "What are you?" He picked it up.

"Pika?" It said.

"Such perfect symmetry!" He lifted it up. "You are amazing!"

It blushed and put its paw behind its head. It seemed to understand what he was saying.

"But…" Kid said. "How did I create you?"

"Pikachu?" it tilted its head to the side.

"Pikachu, huh?" Kid said. "Is that your name?"

It nodded.

"I assume you can't say anything else, can you?" he asked.

It shook its head.

"Well, we'll just have to work with it. I'll take you to my father tomorrow to get his advice. I'm not sure exactly what to do with you, but I assure you, you'll be well cared for."

He held Pikachu against him. He didn't realize what he was doing by doing that. Pikachu was familiarizing itself with his scent and voice, committing it to memory. Kid kept it hidden from his servants; not knowing what would happen if humans found out. It wasn't as easy as it sounds. He took it into his room, which didn't look much different from the rest of the house, black and white with some red thrown it and candles instead of lights. He set it down. At first it showed only curiosity, trying to figure out what everything is. He took his eyes off it for a second to review what he did, trying to figure out how Pikachu came out of it.

"Pika!" Pikachu called.

He turned and saw it hanging upside-down from the white trim.

Kid gasped. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Pi." It lost balance and fell.

"I knew that would happen…" He said.

It didn't miss a beat. It started running around the room with no destination in mind. Pikachu jumped on the bed and climbed the headrest. It propelled itself clear across the room onto the dresser. It jumped onto the windowsill and scaled the blinds. It leapt from the blinds to the door, then dove under the bed. All this in a five minute exchange.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Kid said.

It was like this for the next six hours before it finally crashed. Pikachu curled up on the ground and went to sleep. The next day, he took Pikachu to the academy. He waited for class to start so that none of the students would see Pikachu, even though it was covered with a blanket. The hallways were empty, just as he expected. He had to duck in a closet when one of the teachers walked by.

He entered the Death Room. Lord Death and Spirit stood at the mirror, monitoring his students.

"Lord Death, your son is here." Spirit said.

"Hrm?" Death turned. "Kid, what are you doing here?"

"Well I…need your advice on something." Kid removed part of the blanket and Pikachu's head poked out.

"Pika?" it looked around, realizing it was somewhere knew. It jumped down and wandered around aimlessly.

Lord Death and Spirit looked surprised, though it was hard to tell with Death because of the mask. Spirit knelt in front of Pikachu.

"Um, Kid," Lord Death asked, "what is that thing?"

"I've been calling it Pikachu because it said that was its name." Kid answered. "I accidentally created it using the soul you gave me."

"I see." Death said. "Please, explain farther."

Spirit started poking Pikachu in the stomach.

"Well, I was going to do as you suggested and tried to give it back its humanity, but I kinda messed up somewhere." Kid started.

He told the entire story to his father. During that time, Spirit seemed to mistake Pikachu as a toy. He was pulling on its ears, poking it, turning it upside-down.

"And when the smoke cleared, I saw Pikachu standing a few feet away from me." Kid finished.

"I see, what you've just described is normal when you completely altar a soul's form entirely. Well, you're still young, mistakes have to be expected." Death said.

"Pikaaa." Pikachu said.

Kid and Lord Death turned.

"Chuuuuu!" Electricity shot from its body into Spirit. He screamed. Once it stopped, Spirit was covered in soot. He fell backwards. Pikachu scratched its ear, then turned to Lord Death and Kid, looking innocent. They both jumped back.

"Whoa, easy there, little one!" Death said.

"Pika?" it walked over to Kid and jumped on his shoulder.

"Hm, it appears to be quite fond of you, son." Death observed. He was quiet for awhile, thinking. "I want you to keep making these creatures. They could be quite useful to humanity."

"But, won't that attract negative attention to the academy?" Kid asked.

"Don't worry; I have my ways of keeping things under wraps." Death said. "Study these guys and learn as much as you can. Whenever you make a new creature, bring it here so it will be cared of as well as hidden."

"I see. I suppose that you want this little guy too…" Kid looked at Pikachu.

"I don't think I could pry it away from you, Kid. At least, not without suffering the same fate as Spirit. Before you go, there's one more thing. There's a certain place in Brooklyn that I want you to scout for me. I want to test my students there, but I'm not sure that whether or not it will work. You can bring Pikachu if you want, just make sure it stays hidden."

"I understand. I'll head out at once."

He left the Death Room. Once he got outside, he summoned his enchanted skateboard and took to the skies. It was only about an hour before he landed in Brooklyn. Kid took care to make sure he landed in an alleyway so no one saw him. Pikachu stayed in the shadows. Kid took his cell phone out to check the exact location. His sixth sense kicked in. He could sense two human souls. One in front of him and one behind him. No, not human, but not kishin or witch either. What was it?

The two people showed themselves. They were both girls, they looked like sisters, but not twins. The older one had long, light brown hair. They both had bright blue eyes. The girl was wearing gray jeans with a darker gray tank top. He couldn't tell if it's always been that color or was just that worn. She wore a brown jacket with fake fur at the collar. The younger sister was dressed the same way, minus the jacket. Her hair was short and blonde. It was obvious that they struggled in their life.

Despite the fact that he could easily die here, Kid found himself getting caught up in their beauty. And, for once, it had nothing to do with symmetry. He let his guard down. The younger of the two sisters began to glow pink. The light moved and compacted into a smaller shape. Her sister grabbed it and the light faded. The older one was holding a pistol.

_Of course._ Kid thought. _She's a weapon_.

The girl grabbed him by his shirt and thrust him against the wall, narrowly missing Pikachu.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear; give us what you have and I won't kill you." The girl said.

"It doesn't matter if I cooperate or not, you can't fire without attracting the attention of every cop in the area." Kid said. "And even if you did, it wouldn't kill me."

"What do you know?" She sneered.

"That gun is a magic weapon," He started, "so conventional bullets are useless in it. I'm guessing your sister fires something else. To put it simply, it wouldn't be fatal, just hurt. Besides, I could stop that easily before it hit me."

He was bluffing there. His power was far too unstable to use it so soon after creating Pikachu. Suddenly, the girl looked like a deer in headlights. She backed away from him. Pikachu watched them carefully, as if it expected them to do something. Kid left, he was fully aware that they were staring at him. He and Pikachu went to the area that Lord Death sent them.

The area he was supposed to inspect was on the outskirts of town. It was hard for him to believe that there was so much nothing just outside of Brooklyn. The area looked like a Wild West battlefield. A lot of dirt with the occasional rock, and nothing else. He couldn't sense anything, so there wasn't the problem of humans getting in the way. Pikachu loved it, there was plenty of room to run and play. Well, at least it was symmetrical.

He let it run around for awhile, hoping that it would burn out its energy. It did, for about twenty minutes. Kid was starting to realize watching Pikachu was like chasing down a three-year-old.

"And father expects me to hide you?" Kid said.

After about an hour, they headed back to town. They walked past a bunch of warehouses that appeared to be either abandoned or taken really bad care of. Pikachu didn't have to stay in the shadows there because no one was around. At least until they came to the end. They heard a loud crash inside one of the warehouses.

"What is that?" Kid asked. "Uh, Pikachu, go hide."

He walked to the edge of the warehouse door and peeked inside. There were about forty-five policemen with machine guns lined up inside. They were all aiming at someone in the back. Kid looked, then gasped. It was the same girls from earlier. The older one glowed pink and transformed into a pistol.

_Wait a minute._ Kid thought._ Wasn't the younger one the weapon? I know it's normal for siblings to both be weapons, but they look exactly the same. Two identical weapons…symmetry…_

He smiled and walked in the warehouse. Pikachu watched its master head into the building and wondered if it should follow. Kid knocked out every single cop without using his powers, or really being challenged.

"Well, that was easy." Kid turned to the girls.

"You're the guy we met earlier." The older girl said, who was back in human form. "W-why are you here?"

Kid sensed fear in her wavelength.

"Calm down, I have no intent of hurting you." He said. "In fact, I have an offer for you."

"What is it?" The younger girl asked.

"You must hate this life." He said. "Having to struggle day to day just to survive. I can change that. I can make it so you never have to worry about food, shelter, or really anything anymore."

The girls looked at each other. "What's the catch?"

Kid smiled. "I want you two to become my personal weapons. So? What do you say?"

There was a period of silence as he waited for their decision. The tension left their bodies.

"If you can do that, you have yourself a deal." The older girl said. "By the way, my name is Liz Thompson and this is my little sister Patty."

"I am named after my father. My name is Death the Kid." He responded.

The look that came across their faces were priceless.

"You're the son of L-Lord Death?" Patty asked.

"Yes, that's right. Is there a problem?" Kid asked.

"No…" Liz said. "Just…stunned."

They all headed for the train station. Kid opted not to use his skateboard so he had time to get to know his new partners. His soul was strong enough that he could match with anyone he pleases, but he wanted to make sure they could tolerate each other. It wasn't long before the tough and cruel persona the rumors gave them proved to be completely wrong. They were actually very kind-hearted. The train pulled into Death City about three hours later. Pikachu was with them naturally, just out of sight. Kid wanted to make sure he had his father's permission before he told them.

"Before I take you home, I have to report to my father." Kid said.

"Alright." Liz said.

Patty was looking around, amazed by everything she saw. They walked into the Death Room. Like normal, Lord Death was looking through his mirror at one of his students as they fought a kishin egg. He didn't seem to notice them until

Kid cleared his throat.

"Why hello son!" Lord Death said. "Did you scout that area for me?"

"Yes, it appears to be well suited." Kid said.

"Good, good. Eh?" Lord Death looked behind Kid at Liz and Patty. "Who are your friends?"

"Ah, yes." Kid said. "How rude of me. This is Liz and Patty; I met them in Brooklyn and decided to make them my partners. I'll be taking them to Gallows Manner after this."

"Ah, of course!" Death said. "It's nice to meet you, Liz and Patty."

"Yeah, same." Liz said nervously.

Patty nodded in agreement, but she seemed more interested in the crosses.

"Spirit," Death said. "These two seem a little uncomfortable here, why don't you take them outside for a minute.

Besides, I need to have a word with my son, alone."

"Yes sir." Spirit lead them back outside.

Once they were gone, Lord Death turned to Kid. "Kid, you do realize that you can't let them know about Pikachu, right?"

Kid looked behind him, then turned his attention back to his father. "I'm going to take them back home, so how am I supposed to hide it?"

"You'll have to figure that out, but this is far too early in the research for it to get out. Understand?" Death said.

"Yes, dad." Kid said quietly.

He turned and walked out of the Death Room. Liz and Patty stood outside with Spirit lying on the ground. Liz was blushing and holding her chest. Kid looked between her and Spirit. Then he turned to Patty and asked "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not." She answered.

"That's what I thought…"

The three of them headed back to Gallows Manner, Pikachu followed, taking care to stay in the shadows. Kid had his servants prepare rooms for Liz and Patty, then yelled at them when it took four hours. He tried to do as Lord Death said and keep Pikachu hidden, but it wasn't cooperating. As soon as it realized Liz and Patty were going to stay, it stopped trying to hide. It kept finding mischief to get into, which included getting stuck in a vase, swinging on the drapes, and passing out in the fridge.

He managed to keep it secret for about a week. Not without raising suspicion though. One day, the Thompson sisters we sitting on the couch. Kid wasn't around; he was working on his research, though they didn't know that.

"Hey, Patty." Liz said.

"What is it, Sis?" She asked.

"Have you noticed how Kid seems to disappear without explanation?" Liz asked.

"I'm sure it's fine," Patty said. "After all, he's a grim reaper."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I just wish he'd be honest with us." Liz said.

They didn't notice Pikachu walking up to them. It jumped up on the couch and curled up on Liz's lap. She jumped.

"What is this thing?!" She shouted.

Kid entered the room, hearing her scream. She looked pale, while Patty was laughing.

"Oh, God." He said.

Liz looked up at him. "Explain, now!"

Kid picked Pikachu up. He knew it would useless to try and hide the truth anymore. Lord Death would punish him for this, but he told them everything. Pikachu jumped out of his arms and began running around.

"That's what you were hiding?!" Liz said.

"Yes, I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. Humans don't exactly take well to new things, especially something like this." Kid said.

Liz calmed down. She put her hand on Kid's shoulder.

"You can trust us, Kid." She wrapped her arms around him. "We're not going to do anything. We'll stay by your side. We won't even tell Lord Death we know."

Kid could feel his face getting hot.

"Besides," Liz looked behind her. "Patty seems to like Pikachu."

He looked and saw she was playing with it. He smiled, knowing that things we only going to get crazier.

* * *

This was written mainly to explain why there's a Pikachu in my other story, The Legend of Soul Eater.


End file.
